Due to the advantages of long lifetime, small size, vibration resistance, low heat emission, and low power consumption, LEDs have been widely applied in various home appliances and instruments as indicators or light sources. With recent development towards multicolor and high illumination, the applications of the LEDs are extended to large-sized outdoor billboards, traffic lights, etc. In the future, the LEDs may become the power-saving and environment-protecting light sources in replacement of tungsten filament lamps and mercury vapor lamps.
FIG. 1A is a schematic top view illustrating a conventional LED package. FIG. 1B is a schematic cross-sectional view taken along line I-I′ of the LED package in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B simultaneously, a conventional LED package 100 includes a leadframe 110, a housing 120, an LED chip 130, an ESD protector 140, a plurality of conductive wires 150, and an encapsulant 160. The housing 120 encapsulates a portion of the leadframe 110 and has an opening 122. The LED chip 130 and the ESD protector 140 are disposed on the leadframe 110 and located in the opening 122. Moreover, the LED chip 130 and the ESD protector 140 are electrically connected to the leadframe 110 through the conductive wires 150 respectively. In addition, the encapsulant 160 encapsulates the LED chip 130, the ESD protector 140, and the conductive wires 150.
When the LED chip 130 of the conventional LED package 100 is driven by the current to emit light, a portion of the light beam emitted by the LED chip 130 is emitted from the transparent encapsulant 160 to be away from the leadframe 110 after being reflected by the white housing 120. Since the ESD device 140 of the conventional LED package 100 is a non-transparent protector, when the LED chip 130 is driven by the current to emit light, the non-transparent ESD protector 140 then receives a portion of the light beam emitted by the LED chip 130. Hence, the light emitting intensity of the conventional LED package 100 is affected by the non-transparent ESD protector 140.